


Carve your name on my heart

by TheMadHatter7th



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHatter7th/pseuds/TheMadHatter7th
Summary: CP：ES，ME分级：NC-17Summary:花朵要订婚了！Sean带着马总破碎的心去了新加坡。警告：主要是ES，ME很少。lz不会写文，又苏花朵又苏Sean叔没救了，OOC大大有。（花朵微腹黑，sean脑内活动异常丰富）声明：不属于我不属于我。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 14年旧文存档／未完结

1.

      Mark已经疯狂的坐在笔电面前不眠不休的连续编程30个小时了。  
      事实上，整个一周他都陷于这种疯狂之中。  
      他漂亮的助理助理Elizabeth会每隔半天送些吃的进去，带走一些空了的红牛罐子，稍稍整理一下随手堆起来的杂物文件，顺便再检查一下笔电前面的一坨连帽衫还存在着一些生命值，或者电量？随便什么吧。  
      是的，Mark聘Elizabeth来做他的助理可不是因为她的漂亮，而是因为Elizabeth的办事能力和对自己喜好的了解程度，以及极好的察言观色的能力---不要质疑你的老板在抽什么疯---该死的天才抽风难道不是一件很正常的事吗？他们总有一些奇怪的或者不那么奇怪的理由。  
      说到不那么奇怪的理由，其实对于老板这次的无视自己的身体，或者是故意折腾自己好让自己快点倒下---要知道Facebook最近完全没有什么需要老板如此加班加点亲自做的任务---Elizabeth相信自己了解其中的一些原由。  
      几天前的早上Elizabeth早早来到Facebook总部并给Mark带了早餐，甚至还抱了那么一点希望能看到老板不在办公室而是回家了的希望推开了老板办公室的门，发现Mark趴在笔电前h h面睡着了。  
      窄窄的肩膀和帽子堆在一起，加上微微有些驮起的背部，在笔电前面拱起了一团。  
      Elzabeth叹了口气，把早餐轻轻的放在了笔电旁边桌子上唯一空着的一块地方，又轻轻的拢了拢堆放的文件。  
      这时Elizabeth瞥到了还亮着的笔电上显示的内容。  
      是Eduardo Saverin的Facebook主页。  
  
      在Facebook大楼里，绝大部分员工实际上都没有亲眼见证过五年前Eduardo砸了老板笔电的那一幕，但是所有人都知道Eduardo Saverin这个名字是个禁忌。  
      就好像神秘人一样，大声的读出他的名字也许不会被灭口或者炒掉这么严重的后果，但是也会遭到Dustin的夸张的嘘声，Chris狠狠的一瞥和Mark迅速僵硬的唇线---Mark能把嘴抿的像麦格教授那么紧。  
      Eduardo Facebook的主页静静的躺在笔电表面，头像栏里的Eduardo挤着小鹿眼朝她温和的笑着，下面紧接着感情状况一栏：订婚。最新动态：将于8月16日与Tiffani订婚。下面是一张Eduardo和一个陌生女人的合照。Eduardo几乎不更新他的主页，而这次更新就在Mark开始疯狂编程的那天，时间可以吻合到分钟。  
      Elizabeth觉得自己似乎窥视到了老板的隐私。  
      她知道Mark一直很在意那场官司，在意Eduardo，但是现在看来似乎是一种比在意更为深刻感情。Elizabeth不知道那是什么，她只知道Mark不像表现出来的那么没有感情，他的感情全都隐藏在外表下，像苍白的皮肤下隐藏这微弱的血管一样，细微但是从来没有停止过流淌。  
      Elizabeth叹了口气，放下手里的东西默默的走了出去。  
    
      Elizabeth什么都没说出去。  
      但是没有什么能逃得过Chris的眼睛的。就在今天，在Mark拒绝参加本周的第三个需要他亲自出席的活动时，Chris拉着Dustin走进了Mark的办公室，两个人脸上都带着视死如归的表情。  
     ＂你们两个出去。＂Mark立刻就发话了。  
     ＂Mark，我看到他下个月要订婚的新闻了。你别以为这个理由足够你推掉所有活动！＂Chris的声音低低的传了出来。  
     ＂对啊Mark！他早晚都会结婚的！他在新加坡什么都有了只差一个女主人来管理他的资产了！＂Dustin又在发挥他哪壶不开提哪壶的本领了。＂而且他又不是机器人，他也不需要和Facebook结婚！＂  
     ＂我没有说这就是我不出席活动的理由，Chris。＂Mark听起来很生硬，＂我不出席是因为它们不值得出席，我看不出这和wardo订婚有任何联系。还有Dustin，他的那个女主人似乎比他有更多的资产而不是替他去管理。＂  
     ＂什么？＂Dustin看起来没跟上Mark的思路，"你黑了那姑娘什么吗！＂  
     ＂Dustin别人不会背着'我有六亿资产'这样的牌子走来走去的，别管这个了。＂Mark迅速的说，＂那姑娘，Tiffani Singer，的父亲是新加坡'最富有的五个人'俱乐部的一员，作为独女，Tiffani会继承一切，他的丈夫也会。＂  
     ＂别说的跟你自己不是个富豪一样！＂Dustin激烈的喊道。  
     ＂我以为你刚才说的是并没有被Eduardo订婚影响，＂Chris对Mark眯起了眼睛，＂而且我不认为Eduardo会因为钱跟谁结婚，订婚也不行。这看起来是一桩门当户对郎才女貌的婚姻。＂  
     ＂但他父亲会，你们知道的。wardo父亲会说，一桩好的婚姻可以帮助到---事业。婚姻也是投资。＂Mark语速越来越快，好像快速的说完这件事就能减少对他的影响一样。＂我不明白，我已经给了他六亿美元了，他可以拿去做任何事，任何投资！＂  
      "Mark，＂Chris警告道，＂他不想要你的六亿。而且你什么时候开始关心Eduardo的生活幸不幸福了？＂  
     ＂一直！＂Dustin洋洋得意地喊了起来，＂我总能看到他在刷新wardo得主页！而且上次他在黑wardo的邮箱！私人的那个！不是发股东大会通知的那个！＂  
     ＂Dustin，出去。＂Mark变的易怒了，＂Chris你也出去，别废口舌了。＂  
  
      他俩一走出Mark的办公室Dustin就夸张的压低声音对Chris说：  
     ＂我们得给Sean打电话了！＂  
     ＂Sean什么时候变成救场子的了？而且Sean不会因为Mark不出席发布会就从世界的某个角落跑过来帮助我们劝说的。＂Chris皱了皱眉。  
     ＂公关是你的工作，Mark的感情是咱们三个的！＂  
      Chris犹豫不决起来了，Sean每次回来带回来的成果和灾难是一样多的，Dustin作为技术人员是永远理解不了每次Chris收拾Sean带来的各种小麻烦的痛苦的---是的，小麻烦。从五年前Sean被保释出来以后，再没出现过比那个更大的麻烦，但是层出不穷的小麻烦，比如从西班牙带回来一个美女之后就丢到了脑后，害得Chris跟着异国美女身后好几天才签上了保密协议，再比如跑到某个Gay吧喝个大醉故意打给Chris让他过来帮自己脱身---该死的他明明知道Chris家的那个Sean可以辨别出所有Gay吧的气味。  
     ＂好吧打给他吧，下周和欧洲那边达成协议后的发布会Mark必须参加了，让Sean过来解决一下吧。＂Chris叹了口气。  
     ＂Chris，你是知道的，你和我都知道。＂  
     ＂对啊我知道的，＂Chris苦笑了一声，＂五年了，Mark他从来没有放下过一分一毫。＂  
  
     没等到Dustin打给Sean，Sean自己就回来了。像他以往的每一次回来一样，风尘仆仆但是风风火火带着足够的活力。  
     就在Dustin和Chris还在激烈的讨论着谁打给Sean、如何措词会更合适的时候，Sean的胳膊搭上了他俩的肩膀。  
     ＂伙计们有什么难搞定的妞需要我帮忙吗？＂  
     Chris被吓了一跳。  
     ＂喔，Chris，你显然不需要任何妹子。＂Sean冲他挤了挤眼睛。  
     Dustin显得很高兴，Sean的回来似乎证明了他在某些方面是对的---是的，他们需要Sean。显然Sean也是这么认为。  
     ＂是Mark，当然是Mark。＂Sean朝Mark办公室的方向看去，一只胳膊还胡乱的搭在Chris肩膀上，Chris挑起了眉，＂我看新闻，而且我关心Facebook，我注意到Mark已经很久没有露面了。＂  
     他没等Dustin和Chris回话就拖着步子走向了Mark的办公室。  
     Sean还是老样子，头发卷卷的胡乱趴在头顶，西装外套里面穿着一件T恤，动作夸张，一副任何事情都在控制之中的样子。事实上这五年来一切也确实都在Sean的掌握之中：Facebook好多建设性的进程都有Sean的英明建议在其中。除了Facebook的百分之七的股份，Sean自己也又再硅谷折腾了不少属于自己的东西。而且身边再也没有出现过未成年少女。  
     说起来也奇怪，那场官司对Sean的影响不比Mark小。Mark开始绝口不提Eduardo但是私底下确切关注这Eduardo的一举一动，这Chris和Dustin知道原因。Sean的变化则是收起了Eduardo当年在Mark面前斥责他的那些---酗酒、毒品、未成年、被害妄想症，也许自负和他那些疯狂的点子除外---现在的Sean完全有资格自负，他破产了两次而这次他已经完完全全的站起来了，而疯狂的点子大家都需要那个，和疯狂的CEO十分般配。  
     Dustin和Chris讨论过这个，Dustin猜也许Sean当年是故意那样做只是为了看Eduardo可以忍受他到哪一步，Eduardo走之后Sean只是恢复常态而已。  
  
     20分钟后Sean从Mark的办公室走了出来，如果忽略他们躲在里面窃窃私语的时候突然传出来的一声巨大的砸桌子的声音和现在Sean的指关节正在躺着小股的血的话，他看起来兴高采烈的，没有兴高采烈也是喜上眉梢。Sean完全没在意有一滴血滴在了他的鞋子上，而是用一副事情都圆满解决了的口气对Dustin和Chris说：  
    ＂我明天去新加坡。＂  
     Chris怀疑的看着他，顺便把一包纸巾递给了他。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

      从Sean的行李量来看，他并不打算在新加坡长住，不过话又说回来，Sean Parker从来都不是带很多行李的人，他有钱可以买任何东西，而且他不管到哪都能蹭住到一位漂亮姑娘的家里。  
      Chris送他到机场的时候依然是一副怀疑的表情。  
     ＂你说服了Mark让你去新加坡，他开始出于某些原因不想让你去，但是你说服了他，你作出了保证，保证他担心的原因不会发生，＂Chris精明的盯着Sean右手关节上留下的伤痕，＂而从你的反应来看，他的担心戳中了你。＂  
     ＂你怎么知道不是Mark求着我去，而我是不耐烦他那副样子可怜巴巴想给他点教训弄出来的？＂  
     ＂Mark不会求人，Mark也没有可怜巴巴这个表情。＂  
     ＂你没看过他官司后第一次看见Eduardo时脸上的表情，你也没听过Mark在看到Eduardo和我在Palo Alto那个房子游泳池后面的角落里亲吻之后对Eduardo说的话。＂  
     ＂所以这就是Mark担心的理由了。＂Chris向前跨了一步。  
     ＂Chris，说真的，没必要为这个操心。Eduardo恨我---至少他不喜欢我，从来都不。现在我只是替Mark跑过去看看Eduardo和他身价数亿的未婚妻性生活和不和谐。＂  
     ＂Mark他只是---"Chris松弛下来，叹了口气。  
     ＂他只是太在意，是的，他没打算破坏订婚什么的，只是想确认Eduardo的状况。＂Sean点点头，＂他其实已经基本确认状况了---你知道他黑了Eduardo的私人邮箱吧，他看了Eduardo和他父亲的通讯。我现在跑过去替他检查一下那姑娘的质量，没有Eduardo他自己好看可不行。＂  
     Chris也点点头：＂她最好有，不然我又得替Mark收拾他毁灭世界后的残局了。顺便问一句，你逼迫他要出席下周的发布会了吗？＂  
     ＂那可不是我回来的理由！＂Sean一边走向候机厅一边朝Chris挥手。  
    
     Sean在上飞机前给Eduardo的私人邮箱发送了自己到达新加坡的时间就关闭了手机打算在这个最长的航线上好好的睡上一觉，却发现自己不能清空大脑。  
     Sean回忆起在Palo Alto那个晚上和Eduardo湿漉漉的吻，他设想过无数次，如果后来Mark不出现在那里他和Eduardo会不会来上一场美妙绝伦的性爱：他感受到Eduardo的硬物抵在他的腿上，而他自己则像个青春期欲求不满长着痘的小男孩一样用胯部在Eduardo身上蹭来蹭去。接着Mark就出现了，他没有发出声音只是默默的走到他们旁边看着他们。Sean被吓了一跳，他停了下来，双腿之间硬的让他几乎站不直，他朝Mark笑了笑示意自己正忙着呢。而Eduardo还是不停的往Sean身上粘，嘴唇在Sean的脸上胡乱的蹭着---Eduardo喝醉了，他喝醉后总是会亲吻旁边的人。  
     Mark沉着脸没有理会Sean，他把Eduardo从Sean身上扒了下来带走了。留下Sean站在那里，不确定自己是应该直接跳进游泳池让自己冷却下来，还是抓一个客厅里的姑娘带回房间。  
     等到Sean回房间准备睡一觉休息一下的时候，他路过Mark的卧室，听到Eduardo和Mark正在吵架。Eduardo用一种不连贯且含糊的声音指责Mark不顾他在纽约的辛苦。Mark则完全没有谈到纽约，他在问他们刚才的事情。  
     Sean在Mark的门口站了一会，片刻沉默之后，他听到Mark轻轻的说了一句，wardo，留下来。  
     Eduardo没有回答他，Sean猜测他是睡着了。  
  
     Sean发现自己在脑内已经交战了一个小时后决定吧这件事清除出去，但是另一件事又困扰了他：他潇洒的给Eduardo发了到达时间，但是万一Eduardo根本不理会他呢，他们有五年没联系了，显然Eduardo也没有和和他做回朋友的意思---他们本来也就不是什么朋友。  
     Sean阻止不了自己沿着这个想法想下去，Eduardo回来接他吗？不来的话应该以什么方式去找他？如果Eduardo来了，还带着他那可爱的未婚妻呢？又该如何介绍自己？如何说明来意？  
     嘿Eduardo，我是五年前把你弄出你自己公司的人之一，还记得我吗？我是替另一个把你赶出公司的人来看看你是不是真心愿意和你身边的这位小姐上床呢！  
     这可真是好极了的见面语，Eduardo会热烈欢迎他并且当面展示自己的性生活呢。  
     Sean轻笑了一声，又赶紧收起傻笑，旁边的乘客已经开始用奇怪的眼神看他了。他Sean Parker对任何事从来都是胸有成竹，现在却为和Eduardo见面在这里胡思乱想。  
     等Sean再次从思考自己那部分和Eduardo有关的人生中回过神来的时候，差不多已经到达新加坡了。天哪他竟然没有和任何一个空姐调情，真是浪费了这么长的航线。给头等舱服务的那位空姐显然一直站在门口冲他抛媚眼来着。Sean Parker魅力无边，谁都挡不住，等会只要用＂魅力＂去征服Eduardo就可以了。Sean又洋洋得意起来了。  
  
     Sean对冲他微笑着说＂欢迎下次乘坐＂的空姐点了点头。Sean跟着人流慢慢的走出通道。Sean在行李处领到了他那个小箱子。Sean拂了拂头发，抓平了外套，又整理了下袖口，还摆正了领带---没错，他特地穿了正装。Sean最后活动了下脖子，挺了挺胸膛，大步朝出口走去。  
     然后，他一眼就看到了Eduardo。Eduardo站在一群接机的亚洲人之中，那群亚洲人显然没有特地排什么队形，乱糟糟的站着互相交谈随意走动，Eduardo就站在他们之中低头看自己的手机，他们看起来快要把他淹没，遮挡着他身体的每个部分，甚至有时候Sean只能看到他的一点头发呢。  
     可是Sean还是一眼就看到Eduardo了，就像是其他人都隐形了，或者屏蔽掉Sean的信号什么的。Eduardo看起来还是那么的美、完美。裁剪得体的西装勾勒出Eduardo的肩膀，再滑向他的窄腰和翘起的臀部，下面是两条修长的腿。  
     衣服架子和更加发亮的皮鞋和更加一丝不苟的头发，Sean在心里评价道。  
     Sean大声的喊了Eduardo的名字，Eduardo从他的手机上抬起头看了过来。  
     该死的，他看起来跟19岁那年没什么变化。他看起来就像是有钱人家从小就要打领结的小孩一样---试图用成熟的着装和发型来掩盖那张未成年的面孔---哦，Eduardo本来就是有钱人家的孩子。挺拔的鼻子，浓重的眼眉，优雅的脖子，带着笑意的嘴唇，还有那双闪着光芒能融化一切的小鹿眼。  
     Sean有些慌乱，但是他立刻就冷静下来阻止自己再次陷入那么吻的回忆中去。  
     ＂嘿，Sean！＂Eduardo笑着把手机收起来，然后大步朝Sean走来。  
     这真奇怪，Eduardo竟然冲他笑着。  
     ＂一切都还顺利吗，这趟航班久的不是那么容易消磨掉的。＂Eduardo笑容越来越大，还诡异的张开了他长的吓人的双臂。  
     Sean不知道Eduardo要干什么，是打算笑着给他一拳吗？  
     哦，该死的，直到Eduardo走近他，Sean才意识到Eduardo是要拥抱他。  
     ＂一切都好极了，你知道头等舱的空姐有多漂亮。＂Sean慌乱的回答道，笨拙的抬起手臂要回应这个拥抱，可是他忘记自己还拿着行李，Sean的手臂被自己的行李绊了一下，他又急急忙忙放下行李再次抬起手臂。  
     Eduardo给了Sean一个不太亲密但是足够礼貌的拥抱。Eduardo闻起来也和从前一模一样。  
  
     Sean想象的任何一种和Eduardo见面情景都不是现在的这种。Eduardo帮Sean拿着行李，载着他离开了机场。一路上他们都保持着足够的礼貌，甚至Eduardo的态度可以称之为客气。Eduardo询问了Sean来新加坡的原因，Sean回答了有一些公事，主要还是听说Eduardo要订婚特地前来祝福---真实原因也差不多是这个，Mark、订婚。Eduardo在表示感谢之后邀请Sean住到他家里去，＂这么远过来怎么可以让你住酒店那种冰冷的地方，一定要住到家里来，以前咱们也是住在一起的。＂---Eduardo的原话是这样的。Sean也问了一些Eduardo今天没带过来的未婚妻的情况，Eduardo又问了一些Facebook的情况，甚至还开了一个和Mark有关的玩笑。一路上的气氛都融洽而又诡异着。  
     等到了Eduardo那个不算大但也有四个卧室和院子、足够舒适的房子，Eduardo还帮Sean拿着行李，他把Sean和行李安排在一间客房，把厨房、浴室指给Sean，并坚持以旅途太消耗精力为由，让Sean去洗个澡然后睡上一觉。  
     Sean照做了，尽管Eduardo客套的要命，但Sean确实需要热水澡来驱赶疲劳。  
     Sean用的是给自己客房连带的浴室。  
     即使是客房，镜子前的架子上的日用品也应有尽有，大多数都还未开封，看来Eduardo不常有客人留宿，Sean草草的抓起几个瓶子看了看，从这些瓶瓶罐罐的牌子来看，Eduardo还是那个享受奢侈品的人。Sean又给Eduardo下了一条定义。  
     等Sean一边拿着干毛巾擦着头发从浴室走出来，一边思考着要给Mark发邮件如何描述这诡异而又正常的见面的时候，他发现Eduardo坐在他卧室的床上。Eduardo一只手支撑在床上，让松软的被子出现了一个坑，另一只手拿着手机---他又再盯着他的手机看了。  
     Sean意识到自己全身只穿了内裤，外加手上拿了条毛巾的时候并没有尴尬，Sean Parker从不为自己的裸体感到尴尬。他反而有些窃喜，也许他和Eduardo正处于一个暧昧的环境里。这一次Mark在千里之外呢。  
     Sean轻咳了一声，然后用假装出来的稍微有些慌乱的开腔了。  
     ＂Eduardo…＂  
     Eduardo猛地抬起了头，眼前是Sean的裸体。  
     ＂我送一些吃的过来，＂Eduardo又挂出了他的笑容，然后目光扫过Sean的全身，并在腹肌和胯部稍稍停了停，"考虑到飞机上的用餐并不是让人特别满意。＂他又眨了眨眼睛，看向Sean的脸，笑容更大了。  
     Sean很满意Eduardo的反应。  
     ＂你如果有什么需要就打给我，把这里当自己家就好。我现在很抱歉必须要出门一趟了，公司的事情。＂Eduardo扬了扬他手里的手机。  
     ＂你不用这么费心，以前我们可没有这么客气过。＂以前我们可是差点搞到床上去了---Sean希望Eduardo听出了他的潜台词。  
     Eduardo笑了起来，不在是挂着笑容，而是发出声音的那种笑。并且又眨了眨眼睛。  
     Sean觉得自己是得到了一个默许。他走到床边，把手里的毛巾扔在床上，半跪在Eduardo旁边，被子又陷下去一块。  
     Sean把手放在了Eduardo的肩膀上，抚摸着他后脑勺的一小撮头发。  
     Eduardo还在笑。  
     他笑着把头转向了Sean，然后又笑着把Sean的手从他的肩膀上拉下来，笑着把Sean的手合在他的两只手中，并轻拍了两下，然后站了起来。  
     ＂睡个好觉。＂他用那种恼人的母亲的语气对Sean说，还拉着Sean的手没松开，＂有什么需要就打给我。＂  
     ＂Eduardo…＂  
     ＂Sean，我都要订婚了。＂  
     然后他笑着走出房间，留下生自己闷气的Sean。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

      Sean不知道自己是怎样蹭着Eduardo坐过的那块温暖的被子睡着的，他醒来的时候已经是傍晚了。他洗了洗脸，然后磨蹭的从行李箱里找出T恤和休闲的裤子穿上。  
      看了看表，6点钟，Sean不知道接下来自己该干什么。也许趁Eduardo不在家，随便翻一翻他家找一找他未婚妻的痕迹？或者给Eduardo打电话约个晚餐？这样就可以直接问他，或者见到他那迷人的未婚妻了。  
      Sean揉着自己的头发走出了客房，然后他发现了Eduardo窝在客厅的沙发里。Eduardo已经回来了---Sean开始觉得自己睡的太久了。  
      Eduardo捧着一本书窝在沙发里盘腿坐着，他穿着一件稍微印有一些格子的T恤，一条运动短裤，叠放不下的长腿旁边还放着他的手机。  
      Eduardo听到Sean走过来发出的声音后抬起头来，看向Sean的眼睛亮晶晶的，还挂着他的笑容。Sean开始觉得这笑容蠢兮兮的了。  
      ＂睡的还好吗？＂  
      ＂好极了。＂Sean嘟囔地说着。  
      ＂我不知道你接下来有没有什么安排，我想既然已经差不多晚上了，你不用晚上跑过去跟谁谈生意的对吧。＂Eduardo温和的说着，＂于是我就自作主张预约了餐厅打算和老朋友一起吃个晚饭，不知道你意下如何？＂  
      ＂我约姑娘出去都没有这么多废话。＂  
      ＂你可比姑娘重要多了。＂Eduardo假装收起笑容，换上一副一本正经的表情回答。  
      ＂说到姑娘，你还把你的那位姑娘藏着呢。＂Sean抱怨的挠了挠鼻子，又夸张的扭动着头要在周围的空气中寻找这位姑娘。  
      ＂Tiffani要回家几天，你知道的，订婚要安排的事情也够多的。＂  
      ＂让女士去干活，自己闲在家里，可真够绅士的。＂  
      Eduardo坐着用手指给了Sean一个脱帽礼。  
  
      Sean和Eduardo坐在高级餐厅的时候两人都已经又换上了正式的三件套装。  
      ＂说真的，Eduardo这真的不是个约会吗？看看这环境，再看看你坚持让换上的衣服。＂Sean假装埋怨起来，然后他在Eduardo回答之前又添了一句，＂别再提醒我你要订婚了，我可不在乎那个。＂  
      ＂你想和我来上一次？＂Eduardo饶有兴趣的看着Sean。  
      ＂你这么辣谁不想和你来一次。＂  
      ＂那你首先得…＂  
      ＂首先要干什么？＂Sean一下子提起了所有兴致，急不可耐的问出口。  
      ＂你会知道的。＂Eduardo眨眨眼睛不再说下去。  
      接下来他们无关痛痒的谈论了Eduardo的生意，Eduardo在新加坡如日中天的商场地位让Sean不禁咂舌，五年来Eduardo一点没有停下来，而是迅速的从官司的阴霾中走出重新站了起来。Sean知道Eduardo有这个能力，现在的一切发展方向都是对的，Eduardo和Mark在一起只会被他的感情所干扰，并用他的感情去干扰Mark，让他们俩分开才能发挥出他俩各自的水准。  
      然后他们谈到了Tiffani。Eduardo坦言是他的父亲是这门婚事的促成人，Eduardo的生意发展的太快，损害到了新加坡当地商人的利益，他们开始在无形中联合起来争夺市场，所以他需要一个强有力的后盾来帮他稳住现在的位置，Tiffani的父亲是个看好Eduardo潜力的人，在新加坡的位置又无人可撼，再加上有一个适龄的女儿，和Eduardo的父亲又有些交情，一切就顺理成章了。而Tiffani是个漂亮的姑娘，又聪明的和Eduardo一些疯狂的前女友差不多---Eduardo喜欢那些聪明的吓人的女孩。  
      一门势在必得的婚事。Sean朦朦胧胧的觉得自己有些替Mark难过，Mark和Eduardo五年前的那些实实在在存在每个人都看的出来的感情，于Eduardo已经结束了吧，放不下的只有Mark了。Sean又觉得自己好像也有些难过，不是年轻的时候被踢出公司是的那种背叛感和愤怒，也不是差点和Eduardo上床却被Mark打扰时的可惜。好像是心里有一块突然空了不知道该用什么去补上，还有一些不甘掺杂着，有什么事情还没来得及去做。  
      Sean暗暗的甩了甩头想要把这些情绪驱赶出去，然后跟着Eduardo起身。  
  
      接下来度过了波澜不惊的几天，Sean逐渐熟悉了Eduardo的房子以及周围的建筑，Eduardo的公寓并没有太多他未婚妻的痕迹，只要少量的生活用品和几件居家的衣服，浴室里放着和Eduardo一对牙刷，Sean不禁怀疑他们的亲密程度。  
      也熟悉了Eduardo的生活习惯，每天早早出门去公司，一副堆了两年的工作需要做的样子，而下午却能早早的回来，有时候Sean以处理在新加坡的事务为由出门瞎逛观光旅游，傍晚回来的时候总能看到Eduardo已经在了，穿着不同样式的T恤和短裤，窝在沙发上看书，或者看电视，有时候也会下厨给Sean弄些吃的出来，那种懒散的方式让Sean觉得他是不能有任何压力、只可以待在家里休养的病人。  
      Sean把这些用一封邮件草草的描述给了Mark。  
      Mark没给他回复，Sean自动理解为：继续观察，静观其变。  
      Sean没出门的时候也会用Eduardo的厨房折腾出一些食物出来，他是个根本没下过几次厨的人，但是自从他傍晚回来Eduardo第一次给他做了意面的时候，Sean看着Eduardo围着围裙的样子，在心里决定也要做饭给Eduardo吃。  
      然后Sean就做了，第一次的时候他勉强弄出来几样吃的，然后不愿意承认自己有些心急的等着Eduardo回来。  
      Eduardo拎着外卖盒子回来的时候看到桌子上被切的丑巴巴的水果沙拉的时候狂笑了起来。Sean撇着嘴开始解释，最后Eduardo吃了大部分Sean做出来的东西，Sean把Eduardo带回来的外卖吃了。  
      从那以后，Eduardo每次下班回来之前都会打一个电话给Sean，问他有没有做饭，要带什么食材回来，还是吃外卖。他俩就像住在一起的两个搭伙吃饭的单身汉，Sean是这么定义这些行为的，当然，Sean更愿意进一步发展为炮友，可惜他还没弄清楚Eduardo到底需要他干什么。  
    
      Sean下了几次厨后，又出于某种说不明的原因翻看的几本厨艺书，还在网上花了四个小时搜索了一些食谱，对自己的技艺信心有所增长。  
      这天他中午就出门去了附近的生活超市采购了一大堆食材回来，并且没等Eduardo打回来，主动发了一条信息过去：做了晚饭。  
      Eduardo没有给他回复，Sean却等来的是Mark的电话。  
      Sean心满意足的把食物摆放成心形，打算靠这个再小小的调戏下Eduardo。他心情好的不得了，脑内有个声音在大声说“看看你现在都开始给男人下厨了！”的时候，都懒得用另一个声音去反驳他。  
      就在这个时候Mark的电话打了过来。  
      Sean看着Mark的号码在屏幕上一闪一闪的，微微的皱了下眉，把手洗干净，又拿毛巾擦了一会儿，有点希望消耗这些时间可以把Mark的电话也消耗掉---Mark一直没主动打给过他，现在打过来肯定不会有什么好事情，而Sean希望顺顺当当的吃完这一餐再去考虑那些麻烦事。  
      等Sean做完一系列动作又甩了甩手，也没能把Mark的电话甩掉。Mark的名字还在上面闪，Sean不情愿的接起了电话。  
      “没有什么新动态，也还没有见到他未婚妻。”Sean直接进入话题。  
      Mark那边静了一会儿。  
      "Mark？"  
      "Sean你知道他五年没和我说过一句话，现在过来一条短信写着你试图和他调情时候的感觉吗？"Mark的声音像是压着一股怒火，"还是在你保证过不会发生这类事的情况下？Sean你的保证呢？"  
      "我什么也没做啊！"  
      "wardo的短信，你的员工打算和我睡一次你看怎么办？一个词不差！难道你在说wardo在骗我吗？”  
      "我是在和他开一些无伤大雅的玩笑。"  
      "wardo不是Facebook的那些实习生，你不能随便对他发出暗示。"Mark快速的说完然后重重的哼了一声。  
      "Mark，Mark，我当然知道Eduardo是谁，也完全清楚他有多性感，"Sean试图用他一贯的漫不经心去回应Mark，"所以我的那些不当言语是可以理解的吧，你不喜欢的话我就换一个目标，新加坡的亚洲姑娘和小伙子多么迷人。"  
      "Sean Parker，如果你敢…"  
      Mark挂掉了电话。  
    
      Sean一下子瘫坐在餐桌旁的椅子上，内心一点都不像他对Mark表现出来的那么镇定，心脏砰砰的快速跳动，重重的呼吸着，大脑疯狂转动。  
      接着他明白过来这是怎么一回事了---这就是Eduardo让他做的事！Eduardo是故意告诉Mark的！搞定Mark就和他上床！  
      Sean又一连串的想明白这些事---Eduardo完全清楚他来新加坡的原因！也完全清楚他不可能过得了Mark这关的！操！他被Eduardo耍了！他和Mark都被Eduardo耍了---Eduardo显然也清楚Mark对他的那些心思！  
      这让Sean觉得懊恼无比，思考着自己表现的有那么明显吗。  
      他想了一会儿后得出了结论，显然是Eduardo不被感情蒙蔽双眼之后变聪明了。而自己每天还沉浸在可笑的等待着Eduardo一起吃的晚餐中。  
      Sean望向一桌子的食物，开始觉得它们个个面目可憎，他开始把气撒在它们身上---用叉子一下下狠狠的戳着一块面包，面包很快被他捅的稀巴烂。  
      Sean的怒火随着每一次对面包的攻击而变的越来越多，被Mark派过来，来这里又给Eduardo做饭，Eduardo还给Mark告他的状。这都他妈的什么事！  
      Sean觉得自己再也受不了更多了，抛下一桌子食物，拿起外套，走出Eduardo的房子，并且狠狠的摔了门。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nc17 warning

4.

      先是光顾的两家酒吧，并且都被扔了出去。Sean不应该在第一家酒吧里故意去和那个男朋友去了洗手间的美女搭讪的---他知道那姑娘的男友在洗手间的门口恶狠狠的盯着他们俩一会，他还是故意夸张的和那姑娘调笑着---Sean坚持要把怒气传染给别人！结果是他差点被揍了一拳之后又被扔了出来。他也不应该在第二家酒吧里拿着酒到处和人喝并且询问每一个人"你有一个操蛋的朋友吗"这样的问题，最后所有人都停下盯着他看了，酒保不得不把他请出去的时候，他还在冲酒保大喊"我不信你就没有个操蛋的朋友!"  
      Sean醉了。  
      然后又光顾了便利店，坚持对老板说自己还不醉，并让老板卖给他已经数不清楚了的酒。Sean在便利店门口的台阶上坐下来起开一瓶酒的时候，恶狠狠的老板娘出来了。  
      于是Sean又被赶走了。  
      最后他不得不灰溜溜的又回到Eduardo的房子面前，哆嗦的拿钥匙对了锁眼好长时间，才把刚才自己摔过的该死的门打开。  
      Eduardo还没回来。按照往常的时间Eduardo早回来了。  
      Sean坐在客厅里的沙发上开始喝买回来的酒。不知道喝了多少也不清楚自己是否吐了，最后他昏昏沉沉的倒在了沙发上不省人事。  
  
      "你就这么不把门锁好，想让什么人随便进来拿走一些东西吗？"不知道过了多久，Sean恍惚中听到了一个声音，"还是想让谁进来趁你无力反抗的时候揍你一顿？"  
      终于，该死的Eduardo回来了。  
      可是他怎么听起来那么镇静，他不应该怒吼Sean把他家的地板弄脏了什么的吗？  
      Eduardo不正常，Eduardo全身上下都不正常，从Sean降落到新加坡的陆地上就没发生过一件正常的事情。  
      操！也许除了他还性感的要命。  
      Sean费力的睁开眼睛想坐起来，可是他挣扎了一下还是倒下了---他的身体简直不像是自己的了。  
      然后他被塞了一杯水。  
      "清醒下，然后上床去吧。"  
      "我是你三岁儿子吗，10点之前必须上床睡觉吗？"Sean费力的把杯子挪动到自己的嘴边，杯子里的水洒了一半。  
      Eduardo叹了口气，接过杯子，"如果我有个三岁的儿子，我是绝对不允许他喝这么多酒的。"然后他把Sean慢慢的扶起来靠在沙发上，揽着他的胳膊，又重新把那杯水塞给了Sean。  
      Sean整个人都瘫在Eduardo身上了，他小口的抿着杯子里的水。"如果是我儿子，我一定从小培养他发挥个性，才不会像你这么无趣。"  
      "不要把自己的不正常归为有趣。"  
      Sean又往Eduardo身上瘫了几分，"照你看什么是有趣？"他已经慢慢恢复一些活力了，但他的身体还是不受控制的想要接触更多的Eduardo。  
      Eduardo想抽出一些身体，去给Sean喝空了的杯子在接一些水过来，但Sean死死的扒住了他。  
      Sean心中的怒气又回来了，Eduardo表现的如此不在意再次激怒了他。他如此强烈的感受着自己胸膛中像是要炸开了的东西，如此盼望着给甩给Eduardo一拳然后告诉他这很有趣。  
      "你觉得给Mark告状很有趣是不是？你觉得我变着法子想跟你上床很有趣是不是？你觉得我他妈的给你做饭很有趣是不是？你知道我给你做了菜，故意选这个时间去告诉Mark，你他妈的心里都乐死了吧。"Sean死死的压住Eduardo的一条胳膊，慢慢的把目光从Eduardo手中的水杯移动到他的脸上。  
      Eduardo笑了，还是他那副纯真无害的笑容。"这样是比较有趣没错，可这是你的要求呐。不过Mark比我想象的定力要好，竟然没有飞过来当面质问你。"  
      "你他妈的那么想报复他？还是要把当年我们俩的都报复回来？"  
      "不不，我谁也不想报复。"Eduardo摇了摇头，"只有你们俩还想着当年的那点破事。"  
      "你现在比我们俩谁都混蛋。"Sean冲他喊。  
      "我？不不，在这方面我可比不过你们俩。"Eduardo慢慢的收起他的笑容，"比如说你，Sean，你明明是替Mark过来的，可是你还在想着要和我上床。比如Mark，他明明知道你和我有点什么，却还是让你过来了。一次试探吧，他要在Facebook清理人了，看紧了你的百分之七，别落的和我一样。"  
      Eduardo猛地把胳膊从Sean身子底下抽了出来，拿着杯子站了起来。Sean随着他的移动往前一扑，结果绊了一下差点从沙发上摔了下来。他开始恨自己的一切为什么在Eduardo面前都变得不协调起来。  
      Sean捶在了沙发上，他是用尽力气捶下去的，可惜沙发发出一声很小的闷响，软软的只是陷下去了一块。这让Sean感觉自己像这沙发一样无力。  
      Eduardo没理他。  
      Sean死死的盯着他，手撑在沙发扶手上。  
      "那你为什么不等和我搞在一起后再告诉Mark？"  
      Eduardo转过身盯住Sean，他把水杯重重的磕在了茶几上，然后揪住SeanT恤的前襟靠向自己。  
      Sean半跪在沙发上比Eduardo矮了不少，他觉得自己几乎快被Eduardo提起来了。  
      "你就那么想让我操你？"Eduardo再也不见了笑容，"好啊，那我现在就操你！"  
      Eduardo重重的把Sean摔在沙发上然后跨在了他的大腿上让他动弹不得，然后用一只手按住他的肩膀，另一只手开始解他衬衫的扣子。Eduardo没有什么耐心，扣子解到露出胸膛的时候就没有再进行下去，他撑开领口顺着Sean的身体抚摸了下去，干燥的手掌和皮肤摩擦在一起，划过胸前娇嫩的乳头的时候Sean不由的哆嗦了一下。Eduardo感受到了他的动作之后重新覆上了他的左胸，用拇指一圈一圈的围着乳尖打转，又一次次的毫不温柔的刮过Sean敏感的乳头。  
      Sean全身都在颤栗，Sean硬了。  
      Eduardo的手在Sean皱巴巴的衬衫里滑了下去停在了胯部，然后他粗鲁的扯下了Sean的裤子，当他看到Sean的底裤里鼓起一团的时候嘲讽的笑了。  
      "你还真是这么迫不及待的让我操你。"  
      他移开了身体把Sean的臀部抬起一些好扒下他的底裤。他把Sean被除去的裤子和底裤随手扔在地板上。Sean看着那些胡乱的扔在地上的一团嘟囔了一声，Eduardo没给他什么时间抱怨，他抬起Sean的一条腿架到自己的肩膀上，另一条腿还被他压在身下---Sean的双腿以一种极不舒服的姿势被大大的向Eduardo张开。他除了还半挂着一件衬衫以外就赤条条的摆在了Eduardo面前，这让Sean在Eduardo审视他身体的目光面前有些不自在起来。Sean稍微的缩了缩，Eduardo察觉到后立刻把他的双腿又分开一些。Eduardo裤子蹭在Sean的大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤上让Sean觉得有些疼痛，可他从被扒下底裤就跳出来的阴茎却毫不争气的分泌出一些前液。他不敢动，生怕Eduardo把他扯到更大。  
      "舔。"Eduardo把手指直接塞进他的嘴里，然后命令道。  
      Sean维持着极为难受的姿势不情愿的吮吸着Eduardo的食指。Eduardo的另一只手抓住了他的下身开始撸动，拇指时不时的刮过顶端。Sean呜咽的从嗓子里发出一声低低的呻吟，他开始主动的舔弄Eduardo的手指，不断的吮吸吞吐并且用牙齿轻轻的咬动，然后他又主动的把舌头伸向Eduardo的其他手指，时不时的用舌尖挑逗。Eduardo把两根手指都塞了进去。  
      等Eduardo觉得可以了的时候，他把沾着Sean口水的手指抽回，松开了Sean的阴茎，把Sean那条压在他身下的腿解放了出来。Sean的腿被压的有些麻，但他立刻就把腿勾住了Eduardo的腰。他半睁的眼睛中透着渴望，睫毛颤动着。  
      "求我。"Eduardo开口了。  
      Sean的睫毛颤动的更厉害了，他咬住嘴唇没有说话。Sean通常来说并不会扮演这样的角色，特别是在积压了如此多的怒火的时候，更适合Sean在上对着Eduardo发泄出来。  
      Eduardo不动了，盯着Sean的脸。然后他让Sean的两条腿都攀在他的腰上又往上提了提，他俯下身压在了Sean身上，用头发蹭了蹭Sean的颈窝，嘴唇凑向他的耳垂舔弄了几下，然后在他耳边轻轻的说：  
      "求我。"  
      Sean一点没含糊的一口咬在了Eduardo的肩膀上，Eduardo的挑逗让他快要失控了，他咬在Eduardo肩膀上的牙齿哆嗦着，他全身缩成一团，死命的攥住Eduardo后背的衣服，不受控制的想要扭动着胯部。他没有一点办法只有咬住Eduardo堵住自己的嘴才能阻止自己说出"求你"那个词。  
      Eduardo的脸皱了起来，眉心拧成一团，他被咬的太痛了，肩膀几乎快要没有知觉了。  
      Eduardo猛地推开了他们之间一点距离，又重新把Sean的双腿抬高分开，粗暴的掰开了他的臀瓣把一根手指推了进去。只有Sean自己的口水作为润滑，而Eduardo也没有给他什么缓和适应的时间，手指摩擦着Sean柔软的肠壁让他痛的大声的呻吟了出来。Sean的肠壁连带着全身都因为疼痛迅速的收缩，而他的勃起却又膨胀了几分，不断的渗出粘稠的液体。  
      接着Eduardo把第二根第三根手指都推了进去，Sean猛地瞳孔放大，剧烈的喘息着尖叫了出来，但他这次没有畏缩而是把自己分的更开迎合着Eduardo的手指，艰难的动着自己的臀部。Eduardo抽出手指在Sean的臀上拍了两下，Sean用嘶哑的喘息声告诉Eduardo地板上的那团裤子口袋里有安全套。  
      Eduardo迅速的拿出一个安全套撕开，Sean注意的现在Eduardo才解开他自己的裤子带上了安全套，他再次把Sean的双腿抬起，抵住他的后穴摩擦了几下然后进入了他。  
      Sean吸了一口冷气让自己在巨大的快感和剧烈的疼痛中放松下来，Eduardo的尺寸要比三根手指粗，Sean脑中朦胧的想着自己如果不放松受伤的话离下一次性爱就遥远了。Eduardo没有像插入第一根手指时候那么粗鲁了，他一点点的向前推进，最后Sean觉得自己被填的满满的，然后他开始缓慢的抽动了起来。  
      等疼痛慢慢褪去快感占满了大脑的时候Sean听见了自己遥远的尖叫，他把手探入了Eduardo的衣服下面抚摸着他的皮肤。Eduardo加快节奏一次次撞击着他的前列腺的时候，Sean好像又掐住了Eduardo的腰。当他看到Eduardo脸上的表情、起伏的胸膛和重重的喘息的时候，Sean加重了手上的力道。  
      最后Sean尖叫了的喊了Eduardo的名字之后射在了Eduardo的衣服和自己的小腹上的时候，他狠狠的抓在了Eduardo的后背上。Eduardo在他这一抓之后也射了出来。  
      Eduardo伏在Sean的身上两个人都喘息着。Sean开始慢慢恢复着其他感受，他的身体正疼痛着。Eduardo闭着眼睛看不出表情。  
      过了许久，Sean犹豫的说了句"洗澡？"  
      Eduardo睁开眼睛，"你现在可以应付自己洗澡？"  
      然后他从Sean的身上爬起来站了起来，脱掉了外套，把Sean弄进了浴室。  
      等Sean安安稳稳的泡在浴缸里的时候，Eduardo在距浴缸半米远的镜子前脱掉了衬衫，仔细的端详着镜子里自己的肩膀。  
      "我可能要一辈子带着你这个难看的牙印了。"Eduardo看着稍微有些血渗出的肩膀抱怨道。然后他从镜子里瞥了一眼Sean，Sean正美滋滋的看着他的肩膀。  
  
      等一切都收拾妥当，Sean躺在了他的床上的时候，Eduardo把Sean做好了的放在厨房里的晚餐端了一些上来。两个人默默的吃着的时候，Sean觉得一切都值得了。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

      Sean坐在笔电面前抓耳挠腮已经半个小时了，屏幕上打开着正在编辑的邮件页面，收件人那一栏赫然出现的是Mark的邮箱地址，而在填写正文内容的区域，还只有小小的光标在那里拼命的闪啊闪。  
      Sean已经变着顺序把"Eduardo和我上床了"这句话打上去再删掉好几遍了。可是句子本身要表达的意思还是丝毫不会因为句型是否委婉而改变半分。  
      Sean也考虑过先打给Chris或者Dustin好让这件事变的不那么突然。但是几乎立即就否认这个想法了。Chris会用一副"我早就知道你不靠谱"的表情喊着他又给自己带来了多大的工作量，然后匆匆跑过去提前做好拯救世界的各种准备，根本不会给他任何"贴心小点子"的。而Dustin，告诉Dustin还不如直接在自己的Facebook主页上更新一条"Eduardo Saverin和我在不停的上床"的状态来的痛快。  
      是的，从上一次他喝醉后和Eduardo在沙发上激烈的撕打着干了一次之后，他们就停不下来了。  
      Sean本以为Eduardo在性事上是那种中规中矩例行公事一般，可是实际上Eduardo的激情远远超出Sean的想像---他们在Eduardo房子的各个地方，用尽了各种花样滚了一次又一次---这些都让Sean感到无比的满意。Eduardo还是像以前一样每天早早下班回家，不同的地方是他俩总是没等到好好吃完一餐就滚在一起了。  
      Sean揉了揉眉心发现自己其实并没有很忧愁，而是带着喜悦在回忆这些，于是他索性"啪"的一声合上了笔电，心想着让Mark见鬼去吧。  
  
      终于在距离Eduardo订婚的日子还有一周的时候，Sean见到了Eduardo的未婚妻。  
      没有任何预先的征兆，这天Sean在傍晚回到Eduardo的房子里的时候发现门已经开着了。Sean从门廊进去的时候看到了一双高跟鞋摆放在那里，Sean在心里掂量里掂量之后认真的把换了的鞋端正的摆在那双高跟鞋的旁边。  
      Tiffani是一个高挑的亚洲女人，却不像其他高挑的女人那样一贯都是美艳的让人有压力。她看起来十分的柔和，眉眼间透着柔软，仿佛要把人溺在她的温柔的眼神中，好看又亲切无比。Sean觉得她简直是女版大学时代的Eduardo，可以不费丝毫力气就吸引到别人的目光，却又是那么的谦逊、友好、想去接近。  
      Sean对自己对Eduardo大学时代的评价吃了一惊，他以前一直告诉自己Eduardo是个只会付出的傻小子呢。  
      "Sean，你一定是Sean---"Tiffani夸张的朝他露出了一个好看的笑容。  
      随后她吻了吻Sean的面颊并告诉他自己一直很迫切的想见到这位Eduardo口中提起的老友。  
      "Eduardo说你就住在家里，我一直在忙着工作忙着准备订婚的事情，不得空回来一趟，真是十分抱歉。"在Tiffani拉着Sean坐定之后就急忙开口解释道。"你也知道不管是正经的婚礼还是订婚，需要准备的都太多太多。从确定客人安排座位到选蛋糕，事事都需要我亲力亲为---总是不能完全放心的交给那些操办宴会的人。"  
      Eduardo此时并没有回来，而Tiffani在没有正式介绍过的情况下就如此亲切周到了，还给Sean倒了酒。Sean不禁在内心感慨Eduardo的好眼光。  
      他们话题从订婚宴上的种种布置转向了新加坡的风土人情，又聊到了Tiffani的工作---大学是法律专业，现在是几家公司的律师，当然最主要的还是负责管理自家的公司和Eduardo的公司的相关事宜。  
      "Ed在这方面损失过一些利益，现在这方面有我把关会稳妥一些。"Tiffani耸耸肩。  
      Sean尴尬的笑了笑。  
      接着他们的话题就聊到了Eduardo身上。  
      "Eduardo是个好人，从他上大学那会儿我就知道，"Sean回忆道，"他值得拥有好的一切。"  
      "是的，工作方面他做的很好。"Tiffani喝了一口她的酒。  
      "仅仅是工作方面吗？"Sean带着打趣的笑容，"其他方面呢？在床上是否也像工作上那么出色？"  
      Sean觉得自己的这句话问的酸溜溜的。  
      但是Tiffani没有回答，并把她的笑容慢慢的变为嘲讽的一类。她盯着Sean看了一会，又眨了眨眼睛，并没有要回答的意思，似乎还在等着Sean回答。  
      Sean被她盯的毛毛的，只好开口了。  
      "只是一个玩笑，无意冒犯。  
      "哦？这个问题大概因人而异吧，我和他一般也就像老夫妻那样例行公事了。"Tiffani目不转睛的看着Sean，"不过根据他背上的那些抓痕和肩膀上的牙印来看，应该也可以很激烈。"  
      见鬼，Eduardo家两口子都有看穿别人的特异功能吗？  
      Sean知道Tiffani已经猜到那些是他弄出来的，而现在自己脸上的表情一定让她确定了，自己脸上这会儿大概明明白白的写着"Eduardo和我做了很多次并且很棒"了---Sean在一种微妙的尴尬和自豪的心情中挣扎着。  
      他们没有就那个话题再聊下去，一直到Eduardo回来都客客气气的。  
  
      随着订婚的日子一天天的接近，Eduardo也投入到这些准备工作当中了，因为需要两人一起决定的事情越来越多，Tiffani不再回到自己家里住，开始住在Eduardo的房子里。Sean这才了解到他们为什么没住在一起---Tiffani认为他们应该再购置一处更加优质的住宅，而Eduardo觉得他的房子很舒适，他们毕竟还没有正式的结婚，买房子又是一件相当费时费力的事情。Tiffani赌气般的不愿屈尊搬过来，只是偶尔过来过夜，或者直接在酒店里了。  
      可是Tiffani在这里住下之后一切就不一样起来了。早上倒是和以前没什么变化，两人都急匆匆的出门，而到了下午Eduardo不会再早早的就回来，偶尔Tiffani回先回来做了晚餐，或者是两个人一起忙到很晚才回来。留的Sean一个人在房子里思考自己是不是对社会做出的贡献太少了。  
      可是更让Sean不爽的是他和Eduardo没有继续做爱的机会了，Tiffani每天都在，他们三个总是不温不火的交谈、吃饭。在餐桌上，Sean总是一边漫不经心的搭腔说些他的"英雄事迹"，一边偷瞄Eduardo。可是Eduardo总是低头专心吃饭，根本不理Sean的眼神，偶尔抬头也是对着Tiffani说笑，Sean不屈不挠的用眼神追上去，Eduardo也只是瞥他一眼就转了过去。  
      晚饭后Eduardo负责洗碗，Sean也挤到了厨房嚷嚷着要帮忙。Tiffani笑着说如果有他们两个自己就会房间休息了，而Sean巴不得抓住和Eduardo独处的机会。  
      Tiffani出去后厨房静悄悄的，只有水龙头的流水声和偶尔盘子碰撞的声音。Sean默默的帮着Eduardo把洗干净餐具上的水擦干，再把它们都整齐的放在橱柜里。两个人谁都没有说话，只是默默的专注手上的工作。  
      Sean从侧面看着系着围裙、挽着袖子的Eduardo的好看的轮廓，突然有一种疯狂的想要安定下来的想法。  
      这时Eduardo已经把所有的盘子都洗干净，正拿着毛巾擦手。Sean走过去站在Eduardo身后解他的围裙。Eduardo僵了一下，没有拒绝，他继续手上的动作，然后顺着Sean把围裙拖了下来。  
      Sean顺势把Eduardo推在台子上，向前倾着身子吻住了他。  
      过去的一段时间里他们做爱的过程中的亲吻还不如称之为撕咬，他们总是那么的用力，每一次撞击都是那么的激烈，做完之后也从来没有过温情的亲吻。  
      Sean第一次像这样感受Eduardo的嘴唇。Eduardo的嘴唇软软凉凉的，还带着刚才晚餐的苹果派的味道。  
      Sean小心的吮吸着Eduardo的唇，用舌尖轻轻的的划过唇上的纹路。他用手环住Eduardo的腰，把他更拉近自己。然后Sean把舌头伸入Eduardo的口腔中细细品味。他用舌头灵巧的划过Eduardo的牙齿，又挑逗的缠上了Eduardo的舌头。Eduardo一只手抓住Sean后脑勺的头发把Sean推向自己，然后回应并加深了这个吻。  
      他们就这么静静的站在厨房亲吻着。  
      不知道过了多久，也许是一分钟，也许只有十秒钟那么短暂，也许已经十分钟那么久了，Sean已经完全沉浸其中，好像只听到遥远的地方有一声盘子碰撞的声音，然后他被Eduardo一下子推开了。  
      没有任何言语，Eduardo沉着脸走开了。  
      这天晚上，Sean听到了从主卧传出来的Tiffani急促的呻吟和Eduardo低沉的喘息。  
  
      Sean不知道Eduardo和Tiffani的关系到底是怎么样的，两人就房子造成的分歧来看他们并没有十分亲密，而Tiffani更是亲口说过他们的性爱质量一般。可是Sean怎么都无法把那天晚上听到的声音从脑子中删去，不仅如此，他还想象了很多Eduardo和Tiffani在一起的画面，对此Sean感到无比的厌烦和不舒服，可是又对他存在着微妙的吸引力，于是这些画面就在Sean的脑海中一遍一遍的回放。  
      Sean想着Eduardo喘息的样子给自己解决了好几次，他无法再出门找个炮友，他现在想做爱的对象只有Eduardo。  
      Sean更加不知道Eduardo的想法是什么，他可以跟自己亲吻过后再跟他的未婚妻上床，或者是可以在他的未婚妻的眼皮下面亲吻别人。而这些Sean知道，她的未婚妻大概也清楚。Tiffani果然是Eduardo喜欢的那种聪明的吓人的女孩，她什么都想的明白，也什么也没有说，这大概就只有两种可能了，要不就是她爱Eduardo爱的要死，为了在一起可以忍受这些，要不然就是她觉得这些没什么的，只要结婚能带来所有应该带来的那些利益就可以了。Sean没怎么考虑就知道是后者。啧啧啧，果然Mark一针见血的早已指出这是一场纯粹利益的婚姻。  
      可是理清楚这些并没有让Sean感到预想中的顺畅，反正更加的堵了一块在心里。Sean在脑子里疯狂的喊着Eduardo应该得到一个爱他的人，Eduardo在乎的从来都不是钱。  
      Sean发现自己没有真正的去想过Eduardo的订婚、婚礼是什么样子的，好像从回到加州再到新加坡他就一直认定Eduardo的订婚只是一个让他来找Eduardo的理由而已，他现在找到了Eduardo，已经不需要那个理由了，可是这个理由却像是凭空突然出现横在他们之间，这个理由要狠狠的报复Sean之前的不在乎态度。Sean尝试着让自己恢复到那个天马行空的状态，可是他能做到的只有表面。Sean不是一个会伤感的人，可是现在他被那些所有可以用伤感来形容的负面情绪包围了。他试图维持着自己玩世不恭掌握一切的态度，可是他现在像是回到了他被踢出公司的第一次时那种愤慨和无助。Sean甚至都不明白自己为什么会被这些重重一击。  
      Sean既渴望着Eduardo又越来越无法面对他，Sean不能解释向自己解释自己的那些感受，更向Eduardo解释不了。Sean无法把自己压抑的情绪向任何人发泄，Sean发现自己憋着的是一腔想要对Eduardo大喊"取消订婚"的冲动。  
      Sean快被自己折磨死了。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

      就在Eduardo订婚的前一天，新加坡淅沥的下起了雨，这个位于赤道附近的热带国家中的雨水似乎给炎热的天气带来一丝清爽。  
      Sean在床上辗转了一会儿就起了床，天刚刚亮，窗户外静静的只有淅沥的雨声。Sean在窗边伫立了一会只觉得无比的压抑，于是他套上了他的T恤又随便拿了条裤子穿上打算出门。  
      Eduardo的房子静静的笼罩在阴影中，Eduardo和Tiffani还都没有起床，Sean蹑手蹑脚的下了楼穿过客厅想让自己在不弄出响声也没有开任何灯的情况下走出门，可是他经过门廊的时候因为太暗还是被放在那的东西绊了一下发出了巨大的响声。  
      Sean没去管有没有吵醒Eduardo，开了门就溜了出去。  
      等到他揣着心情走了一会儿才发现自己没有带伞出门，所幸雨不是很大，落在身上柔柔凉凉的，让他没由来的想起Eduardo嘴唇的触感，想起和Eduardo在厨房的那个吻。  
      从那个吻以后，他们就在躲着对方了，Eduardo会晚归避开晚饭时间，而避不开的时候Sean会嘟囔着不舒服然后把晚餐拿回房间吃。可是毕竟住在同一个屋檐下总会碰在一起的，比如Sean晚上口渴去厨房喝水的时候正好碰到穿着睡衣到客厅拿东西的Eduardo，他们都避开了对方的目光，互道了声晚安就走开了。  
      此时的街道上并没有没有什么人，除了两三个穿着运动短裤带着耳机从Sean身边跑过的晨跑少年，和撑着伞穿着职业套装踩着高跟鞋急匆匆的打着手机的女人以外，就是那些带着宿醉衣衫不整刚从某个吧里出来大叔，偶尔驶过一辆汽车。  
      Sean沿着街道漫无目的的走着，眼前掠过种在路旁小树叶子上的雨珠，没开始营业的咖啡摊和远处雨中朦胧的楼房。他的思绪却一直紧紧的围着Eduardo。他发现自己的大脑中有那么多关于Eduardo的信息，Eduardo在哈佛时的固执和现在的圆滑，Eduardo让他开心Eduardo又故意拿他寻开心，Eduardo的眼睛，Eduardo的傻笑和Eduardo好看的笑容。  
      Sean不自觉的也勾起了嘴角。  
  
      雨渐渐的越下越大，晨跑的少年已经没影了，忙于工作的白领拦了计程车也飞快的不见了。街道上的车多了起来，商店也陆续的开始营业。Sean的裤脚上被驶过的汽车溅上了你点，头发开始向脸上滴水，水珠顺着下巴一直流到T恤里面。  
      Sean还是坚持着又走了一会儿，最后找了个早餐店狼狈的走了进去。他要了一份面包圈和咖啡，然后在靠窗的位置坐了下来。  
      窗户的面积一直延伸到Sean所坐的桌子下方，窗户外面的墙角拜访着两盆叶子，它们虽然是放在屋檐下面，可时不时还是会有雨水溅在叶子上。Sean透过窗户看到叶子被雨水打的一颤一颤的，小小的枝杈不停的在晃动，Sean觉得它们怪可怜的，就像Palo Alto那个雨夜的Eduardo。  
      街上的人也多了起来，可是无一不是拿着伞握紧手中的咖啡匆匆的走过，留下身后的雨点。Sean喝了口咖啡又咬了口面包圈看着忙碌的人们，不禁得意起自己此刻的闲暇来了。紧接着他想起来从自己到了新加坡就没过问过工作的事了，不过既然自己没有被谁连打十七个电话什么的，大概也没有什么需要他亲自去解决的事情。Sean想了想决定打回去一个表示自己并没有失踪，手下的人不可以趁这段时间把公司瓜分了，等自己回去的时候只留下一副人去楼空的画面。  
      然后Sean发现自己忘记带手机了。不仅如此，他穿的是另外一条裤子，连钱也没带一点出来，口袋里空空的。  
      Sean在心里咒骂了一句，看了看手里的咖啡，又看了看餐台那里微笑的询问着顾客需求的服务生---来来往往的顾客很多，大家焦急的等待着自己的那份早餐然后匆匆的咬着面包赶去工作，服务生也忙的焦头烂额无暇顾及别的。Sean吃掉最后一口面包圈，然后握着咖啡不慌不忙的走了出去---没有人注意到他没有付钱。  
      走出门外之后Sean深吸了一口带着雨水的潮湿空气，然后对着餐馆微微的笑了笑，品味着一种恶作剧得逞的快感。  
      这种放松的快感一发不可收拾，Sean想去找点更大的乐子了。  
      他拼命的回忆在新加坡认识的人，最后他想到一个以前与他有过几次炮友关系姑娘的地址。  
      Sean拦了辆计程车直接过去了。  
  
      到了Jade公寓的门口，Sean让车子等在了一边自己去敲了门。  
      姑娘是穿着睡袍开的门，等看清楚来的是谁之后她一把抱住了Sean的脖子，Sean吻了吻她的面颊之后低头看着Jade敞着领口的胸前，小声的说：  
      "Jade你能帮我把车钱付了吗？"  
      Jade抱紧了紧自己的睡袍娇笑了一声回房间拿了钱出来付给了师傅，Sean向师傅道谢了好几遍，又承诺Jade会把钱还给她。  
      进了Jade的房子之后Jade迅速的塞给了Sean一杯酒，然后一边和Sean调笑着一边打了几个电话。  
      "你过来也不提前说一声，这下我们要早上喝酒开party了。"Jade埋怨着说。  
      "你什么时候开始在乎喝酒的时间了？"Sean对Jade微笑着。  
      "我就不可以有个正常的时间表吗，"Jade在Sean身边坐了下来，"连你这几年都没做过什么出格事。"  
      "可真的有段时间没见过面了。"  
      "你总也不来新加坡，这次终于可以像以前一样聚一聚了，我给他们都打过电话了。"  
      所谓的聚一聚就是Sean几年前在新加坡结识的几个人重新凑在一起让自己吸high了然后喝酒上床，Sean对此再清楚不过了。  
      Sean有几年没碰过毒品了，可是他今天想放松一下，毕竟明天是个大日子呢。  
      他吸了一口气对Jade笑了笑，Jade评价他的笑容像要破处的小男孩事前的表情。  
  
      很快的陆续来了几个男男女女，在吵杂的音乐声和打开的电视机作为背景中和Sean打了招呼。  
      人们开始大声的喊叫着乱成一团，啤酒在他们中间扔来扔去，很快Jade的公寓地板上就滚满了易拉罐瓶子，然后他们开始喝一些更烈的酒，拿着杯子互相推搡着扭动着。  
      Sean斜在沙发上灌着自己，不停的有人挤过来给他添更多的酒，再丢一些五颜六色的小药丸进去。没过多久Sean就觉得自己兴奋起来，他也开始跟着别人大声嚷嚷起来，在沙发上站了起来跳来跳去，又不成调的大声唱起了lonely alcoholic。  
      "Sean！那首歌除了酒鬼以外没有任何符合你的地方！"一个女孩朝Sean大笑着。  
      Sean不理她继续唱着。  
      那个女孩跳上了沙发和Sean蹭在了一起，Sean抚摸着她的后背大叫着喝干了杯子里的酒。女孩勾住Sean的脖子把他拉近开始亲吻他，小小的药丸在舌头中间搅来搅去。Sean几乎快意识不到自己在干什么了，大脑里满满的全是兴奋。  
      Jade在房间那头大喊着什么，Sean听不清楚，但是他也不需要弄清楚，所有人都在大喊，特别是那该死的音响和电视机---Jade大概喊了什么和电视机有关的句子。  
      "谁去把该死的电视机关掉！我受不了里面的噪音了！还有从昨天就开始循环播放的那个Saverin的订婚！谁在乎他是谁！"  
      电视机，循环播放，Saverin，订婚，几个词飘进了Sean的耳朵，Sean只觉得Jade说了一件什么和自己有关的事。他继续亲吻着怀里的姑娘，对啊，谁在乎那个Saverin什么的要订婚，Sean朦胧中想着。  
      接着他脑子里好像有什么"啪"的断掉了，Sean手里的杯子摔在了沙发上又滚到地板上，在地板上滚了好几圈才停下。Sean推开怀里的姑娘含糊的嘟囔着让她等一等，然后朝电视那边挤了过去。女孩在他背后大叫着Sean变的不绅士了。  
      果然Eduardo出现在镜头里，Tiffani登对的站在Eduardo身边微笑着。Eduardo在对着记者说着什么，记者似乎是被他逗乐了笑的前俯后仰，Sean呆呆的看着画面，他几乎没注意到Eduardo在说些什么，他只听到记者最后献上了自己的祝福---"幸福美满"。然后画面切回到了主持人这边，那个聒噪的播音员在重复着"经济形式"以及"郎才女貌"这样的词语。  
      Sean关掉了电视在地板上坐了下来，他感觉到自己的胃在不舒服的蠕动着，大脑在疯狂的尖叫。他刚刚才意识到Eduardo是个公众人物，他的婚事可能不会出现在报纸杂志的封面上，可也一定会占据财经板块的位置，所有人都会知道他要订婚了，要结婚了，这下Eduardo就不能反悔了。  
      可是所有人都还不知道我和他在不断的上床。  
      Sean暴躁的大脑让他一下子站了起来。他摸遍了身上所有的口袋才意识到自己没有拿手机出门。  
      "Jade！Jade！把你的手机借给我！或者电脑也可以！我现在就要！"Sean摇晃着大喊，"你们知道吗Eduardo和我在上床！不停的！我现在要把这件事发在我的主页上！把你的手机借给我！"  
      "让你这么牵肠挂肚，技术一定不差。"Sean旁边的一个男人拍了拍他的肩膀兴高采烈的喊着。  
      Sean开始大声的描述他和Eduardo的那些细节，人们在嘈杂的音乐声中哄笑着Sean描述自己被操的有多爽。  
      "这么说这个Eduardo真的相当不错嘛！"远处另一个男人朝Sean喊着举起了酒杯，"你要不要和我试一试看我和Eduardo谁更厉害？"  
      "他不是'这个Eduardo'！他是The Eduardo！刚才电视里的那个！Saverin！"Sean站到了Jade家的茶几上得意洋洋的，"我就住在他家！"  
      "啊哈！就是那个讨厌的Saverin！你麻烦他快点结完婚，现在天气频道都在报道他的婚讯！"Jade猛灌了自己一大口酒。  
      "Eduardo也喜欢天气！他大学的时候看天气赢下了30万美金！"  
      "Sean Parker你是爱上他了吧！"人群又开始哄笑。  
      Sean一下子被噎到了。  
      他拿起手边的杯子倒了一整杯给自己灌了下去，他感受着烈酒划过喉咙的灼烧感，然后向大家宣布：  
      "我爱上这酒了！"  
  
      他们一直折腾到了半夜邻居开始过来敲门威胁着要报警的时候，大家才纷纷离去。最后公寓里只剩下Sean和Jade，Sean窝在沙发里一副high完之后精疲力尽的样子。Jade把门关上之后一路踢开了地板上的酒瓶和杂物也倒在了沙发上。  
      她凑到Sean身上开始亲吻Sean，Sean闭着眼睛任凭Jade亲吻。Jade纠缠了一会儿之后从Sean身上爬开了，光着脚走向了浴室。  
      "你是真的开始喜欢那个Saverin了吧。"Jade头也不回的说道。  
      二十分钟后Jade穿着浴袍带着滴水的头发出来了，并告诉Sean她给Eduardo的办公室打了电话，请助理小姐转告，现在Eduardo已经在路上了。  
  
      Eduardo很快就到达了，Jade穿着浴袍去开门的时候Sean还窝在沙发里，等Eduardo向Jade道谢的声音传进客厅里的时候，Sean慢慢的从沙发上站起来，垂着头朝门口走去。  
      Sean吻了吻Jade就跟着Eduardo走了。  
      一路上Eduardo都沉着脸一言不发，车里的气氛十分凝重，Sean坐在在副驾驶的位置上，Eduardo给他系上安全带的时候他感觉自己被绑在了座位上永远的挣脱不开了。  
  最后还是Sean先开了口：  
      "我今天在电视上看到你了。"  
      Eduardo还是一言不发。  
      Sean等了一会儿就自顾自的说了下去。  
      "我都不知道你有这么出名，"Sean试图做一个耸肩的动作，可是他被安全带勒的太紧了，"我是说，Jade总在吵所有的节目都被你的婚讯占领了。不过，你在电视上看起来挺好看的。"  
      "你在电视上看到我的时候就没有想到给我来个电话告诉我你只是出去约炮而不是失踪了吗？"  
      Sean"嚯"的一下直起身子，但是他又被安全带绊倒，安全带狠狠的把他拽回了座位靠背上。Sean看起来也没有什么力气再去挣扎，他只好老老实实的摊在靠背上。  
      "我没有跟谁上床，只是和朋友聚一聚。"  
      "Sean Parker我不管你跟谁上床有没有什么病，"Eduardo不耐烦的说，"明天事情结束后你在这里的任务也算完成了，就抓紧时间回去吧。"  
      "你停车，我现在就走。"  
      "别发什么疯。"Eduardo警告道。  
      Sean开始剧烈的挣扎，他哆哆嗦嗦的去解安全带，却总也摸不对位置，他拉扯着绑在自己胸前的那块布条，拧着身子把头伸过去看锁住安全带的那个按钮。他最后终于按对了位置，安全带一下子弹开了，撞在了Sean的嘴角上一下子就划出了血。  
      Eduardo在路边停了车，然后一把按住了Sean想让他别再乱动，Sean挣扎着锤在了Eduardo的胸膛上，两人扭打了起来。Eduardo抓住Sean的手腕以防他乱挥的过程中砸到后视镜，Sean挤着身子向Eduardo压了过来，他的双手被Eduardo握的动弹不得，于是他用上了嘴巴咬在Eduardo的下巴上，Eduardo只好腾出一只手去推Sean的脸，Sean又顺势咬住Eduardo的手，然后他又回到Eduardo的脸上咬住了他的嘴唇。Eduardo这一次没有反抗推开Sean的脸，而是趁机把Sean的身子推回到他的座位上，双手按住他的肩膀让他老实的坐着，又扣上了安全带。  
      把Sean固定好之后，两个人都气喘吁吁的，Sean看起来又是一副没有任何力气的样子，大概磕了药都是一阵子一阵子的打鸡血吧，Eduardo猜测着。  
      Eduardo在Sean的唇上停留了一会之后又发动了车子。  
      "Tiffani今晚不在。"Eduardo直视着前方面无表情的说。  
  
      接下来的路程两个人都静静的走完。Eduardo只是直直的看着前面的路不知道在想些什么，而Sean看起来像是全身的力气都被抽干了一样。直到到达Eduardo的房子，Eduardo把车子驶进了车库之后，Sean才提起了一些力气把自己挂在Eduardo身上。他们这么一路从车库纠缠到门廊，然后又滚到了卧室---Sean的力气已经不足以让他们在其他地方做了。  
      一路上扔着的都是脱掉的衣服，Sean咬掉了还半挂在Eduardo脖子上的领带之后，Eduardo就一把把他推在了床上。   
      他们在Eduardo订婚的前夜在Eduardo和他未婚妻的床上做了一次，又在浴室做了一次。  
      然后Eduardo在喷头下帮Sean洗了他的卷毛，Sean顺从的让Eduardo的手指插进他的头发里，轻声的哼起了Suit&Tie---他觉得这首歌适合刚才一层层脱去西装的Eduardo。而Eduardo在抱怨了Sean都有力气唱歌应该也可以自己洗头之后又帮Sean吹干了头发。  
      做完这一切之后Eduardo在被子下面抱住了Sean---这是从来没有发生过的事情，他们甚至从来没有躺在过一张床上。Sean在被子底下把嘴凑过去在Eduardo的下巴上轻琢着，最后又在Eduardo的唇上落下细碎的吻。  
      他们就这么蹭在一起睡着了。  
  
      一个小时之后，Sean悄悄的起了床尽力不让自己吵醒Eduardo，回到自己的客房迅速的收拾了东西，然后给自己订了张回加州的票出了门直奔机场。他在计程车上低头看着手机上37个Eduardo的未接来电和6个语音留言，默默的打开了一个新的短信页面，编辑好"工作急事"之后给Eduardo发了过去就关了手机。  
      Sean闭上眼靠在座位在心中计算着到达加州的时间。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

      20个小时的航程让Sean在Eduardo订婚的那个日子一整天都耗在了飞机上。  
      到达加州的时间是清晨，加州的清晨还是一如既往的阳光明媚，Sean在这样的好天气下却只觉得身心俱疲。没有人知道Sean已经回到加州，他也没有打算告诉任何人，只是匆匆的回到在加州的公寓里，拉上所有的遮光链子，然后把自己扔到床上，用被子蒙住头沉沉的睡过去。  
    
      不知道过了多久，Sean昏昏沉沉的听到自己的手机不停的响着，他拿起手边的靠枕蒙在耳朵上，可是依然不能隔离手机那尖锐的响声。Sean很是气恼，他把靠枕又使劲往脑袋上按了按，然后伸出一只手在黑暗中摸索了一会儿，最后他终于摸到了那个邪恶声音的来源之后，看都没看一眼就摁掉了电话。  
      隔了几秒钟，手机又响了起来，带着毫不死心的调调。Sean终于拿起来看了一眼，Chris的头在屏幕上拼命的亮着。Sean在心里哀嚎了一声，觉得自己刚才挂掉电话是一个草率的决定---应该假装没有接到才对。他用枕头盖住手机，自己重新又躺了回去，紧紧的闭着眼睛企图忽视因为手机而拼命震动的枕头。  
      终于在Sean的坚持下，手机安静了下来。紧接着门铃响了起来---Sean都不知道自己还有个门铃，伴随着门铃的还有砸门的声音。  
      Chris这副势必要敲开他家门的架势，看来是已经知道Sean回来了。  
      Sean不情愿的从床上爬起来拖着步子去开了门。  
      "Hi，Chris。"Sean扒住门露出脑袋。  
      "首先，我还不知道你的头发能这么乱，"Chris不理会Sean的动作，推开门直径的往里走，"其次，你不先洗个澡吗，你身上还有你家里全是飞机上的味道。"  
      "我还没邀请你进来呢。"Sean差点被门绊倒在地，他不满意的看向Chris嘟囔道。  
      Chris皱起了眉，"我没杀了你，你就偷着乐吧。"  
      "你怎么知道我回来了。"  
      "我的工作好像就是提前掌握任何最新动态。"  
      "这不包括监视我吧，Chris，你需要掌握的是Mark的最新动态。"Sean揉了揉头发，"毕竟我不是给你发工资的那个人，还是说你比较爱我？"  
      Chris横了Sean一眼。  
      "我是考虑到没有人会更爱Mark的嘛。"Sean笑嘻嘻的凑了上去。  
      "你和Mark，一份一份。"Chris扔了一个内存盘过去。"你不在上面，所以我知道你回来了。"  
      "什么……？"Sean拿着内存盘在手里翻来覆去的把玩，没睡醒的眼睛直勾勾的在盘上搜寻着和自己有关的信息。  
      在Sean还在瞪着那个小小的物体的时候，Chris不知道从哪把他的电脑翻了出来，从Sean手中夺回了内存盘打开电脑插了进去。  
      里面存的是一段视频，是Eduardo订婚的录像。  
      Chris动手点开视频的时候，Sean在椅子上不安的动了动。  
      视频伴随着似乎是从很远处传过来的音乐声和几个人的低语开始了，画面显示出了现场布置的很漂亮很华丽，Eduardo和Tiffani花在上面的钱和精力无庸置疑，而订婚本身并没有太多的繁杂仪式，只有从各路来的形形色色的客人，还有一块专门划给记者的位置。  
      Eduardo发言的时候镜头给向了双方的父母，接着是一段记者提问的时间，最后给准新娘带上了戒指拍了照就被众人簇拥着上了一辆车子。  
      Tiffani在录像中身着小小的婚纱礼服好看的不可收拾，而Eduardo，Sean在看录像的整个过程中目光都没有离开过的Eduardo，则显得低调很多，他的礼服与平时的正装一样的合身，精准的勾出他身上的每一个线条，除了胸前带了小小的一朵玫瑰以外就没有更多的装扮了。可是Sean觉得他无比的夺目，这让Sean在录像结束画面定格在人群上中时都能准确的找到Eduardo的身影。  Sean呆呆的盯着那个模糊的身影好久。  
      最后是Chris打断了他。Chris叹了一口气，把视频的窗口关掉了。  
      Sean这才猛地回过神来。  
      "啊，你是说，在视频里没有看到我。"Sean飞快的瞄了Chris一眼，"也许我藏起来了呢。你知道我从来都是很低调的，这么多记者我一定会躲着呢。也许我忙着喝Eduardo准备的好酒呢。"  
      "也许你躲在哪个角落悄悄哭泣呢。"Chris干巴巴的接道。  
      "Chris你变讨厌了。"Sean正色道，"其实我在不在又有什么关系，这完全是一场订给别人看的婚礼。记者，发布会才有记者呢。"Sean重重的哼了一声,"Eduardo的商业决策变的聪明又果断了，这根本就是给新加坡的那些争夺市场的人看的，还不如让双方父亲站在一起搞个仪式呢。"  
      Chris没有回答，盯着Sean看了一会，脸上出现了一种近似怜悯的表情。  
      接着他们又说了一些无关紧要的话Chris就声称要回去看看Mark怎么样了，Sean把他送到门口，咂了砸嘴抱怨着他提前回加州不就是为了躲掉订婚，而Chris用一个小小的内存盘就破坏掉了他的计划。  
      Chris站在门口等着Sean把他长长的一篇抱怨词都吐出来之后，朝他眨了眨眼睛，"你的嘴角破了一块你知道吗？"  
      "什——"Sean这才想起是被Eduardo安全带撞到的嘴角，他露出防备的神情，"哦，这个是被Eduardo的安全带撞到了。"  
      话说出口Sean就后悔了---被安全带撞到，听起来就像是一个劣质的借口。而Chris明显这是这么想的。  
      "不用解释。"  
      他又眨了眨眼睛，还是一副悲天悯人的样子，然后迅速转身走掉了。  
  
      Sean被Chris搅的没有了睡意，索性就起来了，打算动手给自己弄点吃的的时候才想起来自己是从来下厨的，家里没有任何食材，冰箱里只有一些啤酒和一些让人不舒服的速食食品。Sean在心里感叹了一声，然后打电话订了披萨之后去洗了个澡。  
      披萨送来的时候Sean的头发还滴着水，他套上了一件T恤拿着毛巾去开了门。  
      送披萨的小哥看到他的时候吓了一跳，因为着急去开门没来得及吧身体擦干，现在T恤的大部分已经被身上的水浸湿紧紧的贴在身上。披萨小哥直勾勾的盯着Sean胸前凸出的两点。Sean被他盯得不舒服，低头看了看自己才醒悟过来---披萨小哥似乎是联想到了某些A片里的经典桥段了。Sean尴尬的咳了一声，匆忙的付了钱之后就关上了门。  
      关上门后Sean又暗自觉得好笑，自己通常情况下不是应该顺口就调戏几句吗，现在竟然都像什么正经人了。  
      不知道Eduardo喜欢自己油嘴滑舌还是纯情一点呢。  
      Sean发现自己什么事情都可以联想到Eduardo身上去了，他被Eduardo弄的心乱如麻。  
      Sean在沙发上坐了下来把披萨盒子摊在面前的茶几上，给自己拿了瓶啤酒，又打开电视。可是他的注意力全然不在电视上，他理了理头发似乎这样就能把脑子中的想法理清楚。  
      那场官司过后Sean收敛了很多，他告诉自己只是不想哪天被Mark指着说当年Eduardo对你的评价都是对的而已，可是他渐渐发现自己很多时间只是在单纯的思考在Palo Alto的那个全身湿透的小少年对自己的看法、那个少年的的喜好，然后等他回过神来发现自己竟然把思考出来Eduardo不喜欢的地方全部都改掉了。  
      接着Sean发现自己从很久以前心心念念的就都是Eduardo了，也许是从他们第一次见面Sean就不得不慌乱避开的那双大眼睛，用夸张的个人表演来掩饰自己，又或者是打开Palo Alto房子的门看到湿透了的Eduardo时的心疼。Sean和许多大胸脯的妹子搞在一起过，有时候还有一次搞上好几个，他也偶尔和男人尝试过几次，可哪次都没有比和Eduardo做的更好过。Sean想着Eduardo给自己解决过，他甚至还梦到过一两次Eduardo用他修长的手指进入自己，等他醒来发现床单上一片混乱的时候，Sean有点为自己脸红。  
      这一切好像都在证明Jade说的是对的，伟大的Sean Parker喜欢上Eduardo了。  
      Sean对着这个想法呆了一会，似乎不知道该拿它怎么办。他也喜欢过别人，一些可爱的女孩子。可是她们无一没有不喜欢他的，即使有一些让Sean不太能捉摸透的女孩子，Sean也有着绝对的自信。而对于Sean来说Eduardo从来都是一个不喜欢自己的性感小孩，Sean想弄他生气，也想和他上床，可是从来都没有想过去喜欢他。  
      Sean被自己越想越远的想法下了一跳，于是他强迫自己停下来挣扎着起身去把Chris留下的内存盘拿了出来连接到电视上，他花了很多钱来配置了一台很好的家庭影院，现在巨大的典礼画面出现在上面的时候却显得讽刺了起来。录像在电视上一遍一遍的播放着，典礼上的音乐回响在Sean的客厅里，整个公寓只有Eduardo的声音在重复着一些早已写好在纸上的誓言。镜头摇晃了几下，Eduardo变得模糊起来，Sean摸到啤酒拿起来喝了一口，眼睛却一刻也没有离开。  
      不知道录像播放到第七遍还是第八遍的时候，Sean开始觉得透不过气来，胸腔像是压上了一块石头，他大口的喘息着可是还是不能缓解呼吸的困难感，Sean的哮喘发作了。他在茶几上胡乱的翻找，茶几上被披萨的盒子和一些杂物覆盖着，Sean扒开所有的东西也没找到他的吸入器，他猛地推开了披萨盒子，结果一个玻璃杯子应声而落在地上摔了粉碎，这让Sean更加的镇定不下来了，他呼吸越来越急促，大声的咳了起来。  
      最后他在电视下面的一个小角落里找到了吸入器，这才让他平静了下来。  
      在这一系列事情发生过后，Sean苦笑着关了电视，拿出手机想了想，留着冷掉了的披萨在茶几上，然后给Chris打了个电话。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

      很多方面来看，Sean和Chris并不是那种会一直呆在一起共同做一些事情制造一些”快乐回忆”的那种朋友。但是Sean在遇到为数不多自己搞不定的事情的时候，第一个想到的会是Chris。也许是因为Chris无人能比的收拾烂摊子的能力，也许是因为Sean的名字沾了点Chris家Sean的光，也许是Chris总是表面上抱怨着Sean有多可恶实际上总是特别强硬的对着和Sean发生冲突的人表达出”找Sean的麻烦就是找死”的意思，也许是Chris总能猜透Sean的想法，他不是Mark那种和Sean有疯狂的共鸣的人，却是了解Sean大脑回路的人，而Chris又无论如何的快刀斩乱麻，他总是能给出正确又不失分寸的建议。从Sean去新加坡之前Chris的警告到现在Chris主动送来婚礼录像带，一切都能说明Chris已经清楚的看到了事情的发展方向。Sean没有多少选择，他把这些列入他那个”搞不定的事情”的单子里，然后打给了Chris。  
      电话响了没几声就被Chris接了起来。Chris那边大概是在忙着什么事情，因为他正在用一种恼火且颐指气使的语气喊着要把所有保密协议在明天八点之前交给他，接着是一阵桌椅移动的声音，然后才在电话里回答Sean。  
      “Sean。”Chris听起来有些疲惫。  
      “在忙什么呢？”Sean试图欢快一点。  
      “Sean。”Chris重复了一遍。  
      Sean只得作罢，把他那一套迂回引入主题的谈话方法否决掉了。“Mark…怎么样？”Sean有些犹豫，不知道拿什么开头好。  
      “Mark，Mark还好。”Chris没有多说什么。  
      “你说你也给了他一份婚礼录像。”  
      “是的我给了他一份，”Chris有些不耐烦了，”所以，你想跟我谈Mark吗？”  
      Sean吸了一口气，”我想谈Eduardo，但是谈Eduardo就必须得谈Mark。”  
      Chris在电话那头叹了口气，”Mark，他在他的私人博客上敲出整整三页关于Eduardo的订婚仪式有多可笑、她未婚妻又是多么的不适合她的那件婚纱以及Eduardo的父亲多么鼠目寸光竟然还用联姻来保护家族财产。”Chris顿了顿，像是不愿意再提及这件事一样，”你知道他还在哈佛的时候被一个女孩甩了之后敲出的那篇博客吗？’她也许看起来有34C，但是其实是因为丰胸内衣的作用---全是虚张声势。’他现在如出一辙的写出了’Eduardo看起来很有生意头脑，但是竟然不指望用新技术和新思维去开扩市场，完全依靠传统的生意手段联合、收购再扩张，而且还听从他那老古板的父亲去联姻，bullshit！’这种句子。”  
      Sean电话这头静了几分钟没有说话，Chris也没有打断这种安静。Sean听到电话里传来纸张翻动和码齐时与桌子碰撞的声音。  
Chris是在整理什么文件呢，最近Facebook有什么事情吗，Chris总是对工作游刃有余呢。Sean的注意力集中到这些事情上来了，他没办法去思考Mark和Eduardo。  
      “我，我并不知道Mark写过那样的博客。”大概过了有三分钟那么久，Sean才回答出这么一句话来。  
      “Sean，”Chris又像刚接起电话那样喊Sean的名字了，”你和Eduardo上床了吗？”  
      Sean在心里微微的有些吃惊，他没想到Chris问的这么直白，但却又觉得理所当然Chris会察觉到这些。  
      “Eduardo在床上比想象的要热情的多。”Sean有些不情愿又有些得意。  
      “Sean你是故意让一切按照最坏的剧本发展的吧。”Chris听起来并没有惊讶，他顿了一会儿才说出下面的话，”Sean，Mark和我再加上Eduardo和Dustin，我们四个人是从哈佛的时候就天天在一起了。”  
      Chris没说完就被Sean打断了。  
      “所以你要告诉我你这次不会替我收拾烂摊子，要站在Mark那边了是吗？”  
      Chris没有立即回答，像是要思考用那些句子更合适一样。  
      “我只是想让你明白，我们四个人中，Dustin虽然天天吵闹制造麻烦，但他却从来不会真正制造出什么大麻烦。而Mark---“  
      Chris又一次被打断了。  
      “我现在不太有心情听你讲你们上大学那会儿的快乐时光，Chris你知道吗，我不在乎跟Mark的关系怎么样，所以我更不在乎你自己脑子中臆想出来的我想让你帮我给Mark求情还是什么的！你知道吗，我根本不关心Mark有没有把他自己关在某个角落里发布一些可怜的自怨自艾的博客！所以你不要在这里说一些Mark爱他我就应该退出之类的话！我他妈不在乎Mark爱谁！”Sean激动的对着电话喊完这些话之后从他的吸入器里深深的吸了几口气，他在自己公寓的客厅里大步的踱来踱去，中途一脚踩到了地上的玻璃碎片，于是他不得不又坐回到沙发上去拣出袜子里的碎玻璃。  
      “Sean！”Chris也喊了起来，”Sean！你听我我把话说完吗！”  
      Sean停下手里的动作对着电话哼了一声。  
      “我们四个在哈佛天天都泡在一起，我想说的是我了解他们！Eduardo那时候心思全在Mark身上，但是现在不一样了，Eduardo已经走出来了。”Chris有些干巴巴的给Sean解释，”所以大概就不存在你和Mark要竞争什么的事情了，你要担心的是你在Facebook的股份。”  
      “我不在乎Mark给我多少Facebook的股份。”Sean还是沉重脸。  
      “所以你打算直接冲上去对他说你和Eduardo上床了吗？”Chris嘲讽道。  
      “Chris。”  
      “哦，不要。”Chris听到Sean的这个语气就立即意识到Sean想说什么，”不要想，我是不会替你去跟Mark说的。”  
      “Chris咱们不是朋友吗？”Sean迅速的换上了惹人怜爱模式。  
      “Mark也是我的朋友，他还是我的老板。”Chris听起来轻松了不少，”我只有替他处理麻烦的份，不是给他找更多的麻烦。”  
      “那好吧…”Sean思考了一下，”Chris，Mark其实早就不想让我在公司了吧。”  
      对于Sean的疑问，Chris给出了一种肯定的暗示，并又表达了Facebook是Facebook，不要和Mark闹的太僵的意思。Sean在心中苦笑了一声---凡事涉及到Eduardo和Facebook，就是触到了Mark的底线，事情会发生到哪一步就很难说了。  
  
      Sean对于和Mark的谈话地点在Mark的家里和Facebook总部犹豫了很久，最终还是选择了后者，Sean觉得如果Mark打算和他用身体对抗的方式发生冲突的话选择一个人多的地方比较合适，而且在Facebook的大楼里总是可以把事情指向更加公事化的方向，比在某个人的家里要少一点的人情味和背叛感。Sean希望能利用这些环境因素或多或少的减轻一些冲突的激烈程度。  
      结果证明Sean是对的。  
      在Facebook员工好奇而又不敢明目张胆的朝Mark的办公室看的情况下，Mark并没有爆发的特别激烈。他超Sean扔了他桌子上助理坚持放在那声称可以减缓疲劳的一小盆盆栽。Sean侧着身子躲了过去，陶制的花盆击中了门框掉落在地板上碎成几片，填充在里面的泥土撒了一地，而种在泥土里面的小小的长着几片绿叶的植物连着根飞了出去在地上弹了几下落到了员工工作区域走廊的最中间。  
      Sean目光追随者那株植物一直到门外，他看到Chris带着不赞同的表情倚在一个坐在走廊边的员工的小隔间的隔板上，而隔间里的那个人把脖子伸的老长寻找的砸碎陶瓷的声音来源，而他碰到Sean的目光之后赶紧低下了头。Chris旁边站着满脸通红的Dustin。和那个员工相反，Dustin遇到Sean之后并没有移开目光，而是死死的瞪着Sean，并且紧紧的咬住嘴唇。他朝Sean做了一个愤怒的手势，又挥舞着对着Chris做了好几遍这个手势---Dustin在责怪Chris怎么能允许这样的事情发生。  
      等Sean再次看回Mark的时候Mark已经背对着他了，Sean看到他的肩膀微微的有些颤抖，他试图用深吸了好几次气来平静这些，可是等他用他极力隐忍着的嘶哑声音开口的时候还是连带着明显的颤动。  
      “Sean，你怎么敢？”  
      只是这一句话，让Sean本来小心翼翼的态度一下子就变为怒火中烧。  
      “我怎么敢？Mark我怎么敢？”Sean一点没注意压低声音，”是你要拿Eduardo来试探我的！Mark，你如果想让我走就直接告诉我，拿Eduardo做赌注可不太聪明！”  
      Sean被彻底的激怒了。  
      “你不值得Eduardo。”  
      抛下这句话Sean就转身大步的走出Mark的办公室。穿过员工工作区域的时候，偌大的面积静悄悄的没有一个人说话，所有人都不在假装工作了，他们全是直勾勾的盯着Sean再直勾勾的转向Mark办公室方向。Chris的脸上也不再挂着不开心的表情了，取而代之的是一种皱着眉思考的样子，而Dustin完全一副被吓到了的样子，似乎是被Sean的大吼吓到了，又好像是被Mark拿Eduardo做赌注这种想法吓住了。  
      大家的目光随着Sean消失在电梯里的时候，Mark的办公室传出一声巨响。Chris小跑着进去又小跑着出来，吩咐助理把Mark的备用电脑准备好，又找到清洁工---Mark似乎是掀了他的办公桌。  
    
      十分迅速的，仅仅是当天下午，Sean就收到了Chris送来的一系列文件：辞退、股份转让、撤资，代表着和Facebook和Mark再没有任何牵连的合同都装在一个大袋子里。Chris带着它们再次来到了Sean的公寓。  
      Chris没有发表任何关于上午在Facebook发生事情的言论，他只是直接给自己和Sean都倒了一杯酒，然后吩咐Sean把他的律师找过来，他们要在天黑之前签完所有。


End file.
